Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{4}}{8^{5}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{4}}{8^{5}} = 8^{4-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{4}}{8^{5}}} = 8^{-1}} $